Noise and packet collisions are factors that may reduce the quality of transmissions over a wireless network such as for example a wireless local area network (WLAN). Various measures such as adjustment of data rates, activation of fragmentation and implementation of request-to-send protection may improve transmission quality and reduce the effects of noise and collisions in WLAN or other wireless network transmissions. While these measures may function independently, there is a need to control and adapt these measures to the changing conditions affecting WLAN communications. Furthermore, there is a need to improve quality of transmissions on wireless networks in the face of noise, packet collisions and other factors.